


Coffee at Midnight

by GVNART



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: At least before they confess the morning after, Casual Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GVNART/pseuds/GVNART
Summary: Harph and Tess finally decide to blow off some steam and release all the tension between them in one rough, passionate evening (Prequel to "The Morning After").
Kudos: 3





	Coffee at Midnight

They both couldn’t say where it started. Only where it would end. But Tess very well knew where she and Harph would end up when she invited him to her home for coffee. That late at night, even. Just the suggestion was silly enough to clearly be a cover for something more intimate.   
  


And her lips pressing against his as they shut her bedroom door only confirmed that. She grunts as her back is pushed up against the door. Eagerly taking her coat off, sliding down her arms and discarded on the floor. Harph’s breath hitches as she presses her legs up against him, feeling his need very apparently press up in his pants. All while he unbuttons his shirt, one by one. Resisting the urge to just tear it off of himself.   
  


“T-Tess…” He mutters in her ear, holding himself up with his one hand propped up against the wall. “Are you sure you want this?”

  
The ranger’s response is to simply kiss him again. She knew they were just friends… Right? But she also knew she wanted him. Right now it was damn well near a need to feel every inch of him. His large arms, his chest, his lips. She could go down the list and it would not be enough. “Fuck me.” She finally pulls away and answers. And Harph complies.   
  


They split for just a moment to take off the rest of their clothes. Their belts tossed down, pants falling. Tess left in just her bra and trousers, and Harph his boxers. They collide again, Harph lifting her off of her feet. Her legs wrapping around his waist as he walked them over to the bed. Grinding the bulge in his underwear against her, earning soft moans from the both of them. He could feel that need growing, his gut on fire as everything in his body demanded that they both finally press into one another.   
  


But he sets it aside for now. Instead opting to kiss her again. She takes him eagerly, her hands around his head until he starts pulling away. She then feels his warm lips on her chin, trailing down to the crook of her neck. Her collarbone. Going further and further down.   
  


She reaches behind her back to unlatch her bra, tossing it aside. Harph’s eyes gaze at her bare chest, gently taking one in his hand and the other in his mouth. His tongue running over her nipple as she leans her head back. “Fuck, you’re good…” She huffs. Enjoying the sensation before he continues downward.   
  


His lips finally reach her thighs and hips, circling around until his hands hook over her undergarments. He pulls them down, sliding them down her legs until she is able to kick them away. He takes a moment to marvel over her figure. Her tough, athletic build. The curve of her hips that his hand now settles on. Her well defined abs. He couldn’t resist this even if he wanted to.   
  
He leans down, his mouth approaching between her legs. Tess’ eyes widen, watching him before her eyes gaze to the ceiling. And then…   
  
She feels it. His tongue delving in ever so slightly, still causing a moan to slip past her mouth. She reaches for his head, fingers stroking through his long hair as he begins to eat her out. He laughs, but she doesn’t hear it. She only knows because she feels it more than anything, that low rumble between her thighs as he continues. His tongue slowly working up and down her entrance, while his sole hand reaches up to stimulate her clit. His mouth is greedy, his whole face disappearing between her legs as he tastes her again and again. Her jaw quivers, finally unwinding for him. Feeling truly safe in this vulnerability.   
  
He pulls away before it starts becoming too much, too soon. Harph wipes his lips and pulls his boxers down, finally joining Tess as he levels with her. His silver eyes watching her as his hips are trapped between her legs. The cowgirl smiles and runs her hand over his larger figure. Appreciating his chest, those broad shoulders, stroking through his beard before they settle. One on his waist, the other against his pectoral.   
  
“Tell me how bad you’ve wanted this.” Tess whispers in his ear. “I’ve seen the way you look at me. How long has being able to do this been on your mind?”   
  
Harph can feel the blood rushing to his face, his gut turning cold. If it wasn’t for him being in that lust filled haze, he may not have answered out of embarrassment. But she has him right where she wants him. “Too long.” He answers. “Too fucking long.”   
  
Tess bites her lip and quickly moves her legs. With her hands in the same position, her right knee slips up and past his shoulder. The other leg dropping down near his. And suddenly, Harph yelps out as he is sweeped. Falling on his back against the bed with Tess now straddling his hips. His need being rather apparent, pressed right up between her rear.   
  
“You want me to ride you?” She asks, knowing very well what the answer was going to be.   
  
Harph is floored while he stares on in wonder, bringing his hand up to her hip and squeezing. “Y-Yes…”   
  
She grins and begins grinding her rear back and forth, causing him to hiss as she applies more pressure on him. Going too long without the stimulation he craves. Yet he thrusts against her, aching as a small bead of his excitement leaks out from his tip and drips down his length. “Yes… What?” She continues to ask, intending on hearing just how desperate he was for her.   
  
Harph meets her gaze as he holds her, finally breaking for her. “Yes  _ please. _ ”   
  
She pats him on the cheek and raises her hips. Lining up his cock with her entrance, preparing as she began seating herself. First she feels that heat from him, as his tip presses in. Then that satisfying stretch, pushing further and further in until every inch of him is inside. He was a night elf and clearly larger than her as a result. Although she knew she was very much up to the task, and eagerly so, she has to take it slow initially. But she enjoys every blissful second of that stretch as she settles around his length. Relishing the ache she hadn’t felt in some time.   
  
They moan in unison, the two finally taking what they so enthusiastically lusted for. She takes a moment to settle, arching her back as they appreciate the sensation. Harph trembles at every subtle movement, the ache in him only growing stronger. Until he bucks his hips up into her, spurring her on.   
  
She takes it as something akin to a challenge, balancing herself on his chest before she begins to ride him. Raising her hips up, then back down. The sound of their skin pressing against each other, the pace increasing the more they move, fills the room along with the chorus of their moaning. Harph’s hand traces from her hips, along her thighs, then reaching back to squeeze her rear as they continue. He presses upwards each time she thrusts down to meet her halfway, his shaft as deep as possible.   
  
The pressure in them grew, feeling the boiling point grow nearer. Harph’s arms twitched as he felt that overwhelming pleasure, causing him to growl deep from his throat. Tess wasn’t expecting him to take charge the way he does, feeling her world turn upside down as he spins her over. Causing her to lay on her back. But the pleasure does not relent. The night elf pistons his hips into her, slamming home as she spreads her legs apart. Giving him more access to her as she just lays back, feeling her end become imminent.    
  
Her eyes turn hazy, watching Harph rail her with something akin to a drunken wonder. She can see the muscle in his arms and chest jumping, his body twitching involuntarily. Her muscles flex, feeling everything in her tighten to the point where she felt as if she could pop like a cork. All the slow, teasing and methodical flair is gone. Traded out for the primal, satisfying rutting of flesh against flesh. She feels her head go weak, not able to keep up for once. The only thing grounding her being the desperate grunts and moans from her partner.   
  
Harph feels his finish approaching as well. His cock swelling up, his chest rising and falling with every breath huffing out of him with effort. He knows he can’t hold it. Without even thinking, he grunts in her ear. “I-I’m close!”   
  
She hears him. Nodding in acknowledgment as her legs wrap around his waist. Pulling him in as tight as possible. Right on her edge, she commands one final thing of him. “Cum inside me.”   
  
The words themselves were nearly enough to set him off. Three more thrusts is all it takes for both of them to release. So hypnotically pleasurable that it almost  _ hurts _ . Harph pumps into her with a long, drawn-out moan as Tess takes him in, swallowing his moan with a kiss. Fireworks go off in their minds, vision going white as all that tension finally pays off. They fuck each other through it, taking well over a minute before the orgasm subsides.   
  
Harph looks down, barely able to register anything as he pulls out. Tess can feel his release leaking out of her, both of them laughing tiredly as they collapse on the bed. Shuffling close to wrap their arms around one another. Each of them can feel the other’s heartbeat, first pounding against their chest. Then slowly fading into normalcy. They can’t even properly question just what they did before they feel the realms of consciousness slip away from them, and a restful night overtakes them.


End file.
